Capítulo três: Trato
by Guuto
Summary: Alucard segue seu caminho pelo castelo. Já aí, ele encontra alguns desafios a mais, mas ele mal espera o que ele vai encontrar mais à frente.


Capítulo três: Trato

Ainda estava naquela sala, encharcada de sangue e cheirando à enxofre. Os pedaços do Warg já se desmancharam num pó branco, varridos pelo vento bruto que soprava das janelas compridas. Algumas estavam abertas, chocando-se contra a parede. Os relâmpagos continuavam e o fogo das velas, por mais que o vento fosse forte, ainda bruxuleavam calmamente. Mais uma vez, uma porta dupla de madeira a grande à sua frente. Seria desperdício fazer uma entrada "triunfal" nesta novamente. Pousou sua mão sobre a maçaneta dourada, tendo a outra já no cabo de sua lâmina. Só teria que girar a maçaneta, o vento faria o resto do trabalho. Foi então o que fez. Ao girar seu punho, a porta fora se abrindo numa velocidade um tanto rápida, batendo fortemente na parede da outra sala. Um cheiro de lodo podia ser sentido claramente. Batidas de asas; várias delas começaram a se fazer no silêncio do castelo e, dentro daquela escuridão da outra sala, começava a se formar imagens de uma nuvem negra se aproximando. Morcegos. Rapidamente se dirigiam contra Alucard, em direção à luz. Ele apenas movimentou o seu sabre mais uma vez, num trajeto ascendente. Parte da nuvem se dissipou em sangue e o resto do bando dos animais fugiu para a outra sala, sequer tocando no meio-vampiro. Conforme ele ia passando pelos morcegos, saindo ileso dali, as velas do local úmido acenderam-se, dando para ver duas passagens: Uma escada que descia e que dali dava-se para ouvir um breve barulho de água corrente; provavelmente inundado ali. Por cima, um corredor bloqueado por uma grande pedra, só dando para passar por cima desta. Mal estava dentro daquele castelo e já estava farto daquelas armadilhas e ciladas. Ainda assim, sabia que não ia acabar tão cedo. Não havia nada que deveria temer também, estava ali por uma pura vontade e um dever que deveria que fazer. Mais uma vez, forçado à dirigir-se mais adentro do castelo, movido por sua vontade, Alucard foi descendo as pequenas escadas dali. Depois de alguns degraus, encontrava-se num tipo de ponte quebrada, com uma porta ao fundo desta e outra escada que subia novamente. Não era problema. Em um salto gracioso, pousando seus pés no mármore branco com sutileza, ele ia atravessando a ponte. Fora então que, esperando por aquilo, algo surgiu da água, emergindo bruscamente e pousando no mármore. Algo asqueroso, um tipo de homem bípede com escamas pelo corpo todo com uma cabeça de peixe. Grunhiu baixo para o homem, balançando sua cabeça e empunhando o seu tridente. Alucard bufou, fechando os olhos. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, pensava. Num piscar de olhos, o vampiro posicionou os pés e em grande velocidade desferiu de dois ataques em investida contra o tritão, o despedaçando. Ia guardar o seu sabre na bainha novamente, mas outras três explosões de se fizeram, jorrando água por toda aquela ponte quebrada. Uma enrascada, uma armadilha. Mais três daqueles tritões flanquearam Alucard. Ainda que aquilo parecesse uma situação desagradável, ele manteve a pose. Sim, Alucard manteve sua calma aparente no rosto. As criaturas empunharam mais uma vez os tridentes contra ele, quando um no seu lado direito manejou sua arma contra o vampiro.

_- ... Morra._

À olhos nus, podia parecer que três vultos negros se fizeram. Seis zunidos de metal ressoaram no local e Alucard voltava a sua posição inicial. No momento em que ele voltara à sua posição normal, as criaturas imóveis se desmontaram como bonecos, vazando o sangue frio pelos cortes que iam desde os ombros até as costelas. Soltavam os tridentes, apenas restando os pedaços dos corpos escamados.

- _Patético. Não são páreos para um vampiro de minha linhagem._

Dizia o vampiro com desgosto, olhando para aqueles corpos, que se faziam em chamas. Aquilo acontecia com criaturas mágicas, provavelmente uma das armadilhas do castelo. Guardou o sabre na bainha novamente, atravessando a ponte. Algo lhe dizia que a porta à sua frente estava trancada com algo mágico; possuía um conhecimento vasto sobre o tal tema e usufruía da mesma. Em um ritmo de passo apertado, subiu a pequena escadaria, encontrando-se agora do outro lado da tal pedra anterior. Atravessou agora uma outra porta de madeira que dava para um corredor como o anterior. Estava escuro ali e não parecia haver nenhuma presença. Atravessou o salão sem nenhum problema, achando aquilo estranho. Subiu alguns degraus no mesmo salão, seguindo para uma porta que dava para um tipo de observatório para o jardim daquele castelo. Abriu as portas de vidro e madeira, dando uma vista nada agradável do jardim. Corpos em decomposição e esqueletos empalados em lanças eram vistos naquele jardim. Alucard desdenhou toda aquela paisagem, quando o céu começou a escurecer rapidamente, mais que o normal. Uma forte energia negativa se fez ali naquele pequeno observatório; uma sacada aberta com parapeitos de mármore branco acizentado, onde noutro lado havia outra porta, com uma escada ali dentro que subia. A energia pesada ia dando ânsia à Alucard. Um zumbido fino e forte se fez, como uma lâmina cortando o ar. Em pleno ar, uma foice se formou de uma nuvem negra que desceu do céu. Esta girou no ar como um ponteiro de relógio, formando uma mão esquelética na sua base. Se muita demora, formou-se a imagem de uma pessoa totalmente feita de ossos, coberta por um manto azul escuro. Uma risada maléfica ressoou e apenas o maxilar de dentes podia ser visto por debaixo do capuz daquele manto. A voz então se fez, vindo da criatura maligna de manto e foice.

- _Pare com esta tolice, criança. Você sabe que é inútil agora._


End file.
